Talk:Total Drama Action (Webkinz Mania Style)
Comments This season, I hope Trent or Courtney wins(hopefully a girl)--Hear ye! Hear ye! Lady Jessica 00:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there will actually be a lot of girls near the finals this time. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 00:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) SADIE FTW! Jason was here. 00:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Umm, It says Cabin but shouldn't be Trailer (At the end of the chappy)--'Ken Eleven!' 11:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter WM. A good introduction to the new season. Things are going to get interesting in the second episode.Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 11:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) My bad Kenzen. Season one is still in my mind. XD. Thanks Blaze. I need to review a few things on my small Word document before I begin working on the episode. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was an epic chapter. I thought it was a great introduction. My favorite moment had to be when Justin posed for the Monster, and/or when he declared himself "brave Justin, the hero of...". --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 12:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. XD. There will be a lot of Justin lines this season. Maybe even a few win moments involving him. Webkinz Mania (talk) 12:37, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::New chapter posted. Webkinz Mania (talk) 13:09, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Lindsay thinking she was a boy was so funny XDDDDDDD this season is getting off to a good startTotalDramaFan1000 13:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 13:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool your doing TDA in reverse Duncan won so he got voted out first Beth came second she got eliminated secondTotalDramaFan1000 11:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed that when you said that. xD. Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::There are a ton of references in the new chapter. Read it now. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 15:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fred Fred Burger is win XDDDDDDDDTotalDramaFan1000 20:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) XD. I was watching a B&M episode and I was like "I just HAVE to add something with FFB in my FF!" XD. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 20:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The first few chapters are awesome! I could care less about Duncan and Beth. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 11:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Fanny. Agreed. They were both in the game long after last season, but there's always Aftermaths to see with them! I am posting the first up actually right now! Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC AFTERMATH FTW!TotalDramaFan1000 19:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Unlike most fanfiction related to TDA/TDWT, Webby is his own character now. My fanfiction on TDW is longer now. Zap Spit it out! 20:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TDR. That's good Zap. Well, he had his own character since... episode 23 or something in TDI. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Great chappy--'Ken Eleven!' 20:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) DJ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! good chapter btw ;)TotalDramaFan1000 20:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Good Chapter WM. Lindsay and Sadie were funny and the elimination was great :) Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 20:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks everyone. :P Remember to try the final three guessing. Next episode is a reward one! :D Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Lindsay's ballot box comment was LMAO, and I loved Sadie in this chapter. DJ Momma's appearance was also epic, and I loved how she made DJ clean his shoes! Great work! --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 21:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks CD-TDA. I just NEEDED to add that appearance of DJ's mom. Guess who is going to be in the next Aftermath? ;) BTW, please try out the Final Three Guessing all! :) Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:46, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I was said Justin quit but Sadie was EPIC!! in this chapter BTW I bet the next leaving would possibly be Webby or Gwen.--"Ugh! I'm surrounded ' 21:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC)' Thanks TDAROCKS. We'll see in episode ten. Webkinz Mania (talk) 22:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Go Heather. BrunoMartinkovitsch 06:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) New chapter up. I am redoing a few eliminations right now (not any episode I did before). I'll share the changes at the end of the season if I remember. Webkinz Mania (talk) 11:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pretty EPIC chapter as usaul good work :)TotalDramaFan1000 10:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Great work, Izzy pushing Owen too far into the street was an "LMAO" moment. XD --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 18:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) XD, time for a new chapter. I know, the title spoils people itself. :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 19:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) The new chapter is funny, especially the Mr Coconut part. The rest of the episode is good. Keep up the great work WM :)Ragingblaze goes to war When noble dragon flies east 22:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) This is one of my favourite FF keep up the good work :DTotalDramaFan1000 14:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TDF. New chapter will be up in a week or two. Webkinz Mania (talk) 14:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) My fav part was Truth or Hug. Justin was all hug? no y iz itt hug??/// its dare... And DJ's om was all noooooo itz hug! liv wif it. :P --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 15:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Final Three Guessing This is my first final three guessing. The winner gets a season three sneak peak and gets to pick one or two returning season three characters. Use your guesses wisely. You can use them both at once or one at a time. You can guess the same as others, but the first person (according to the time) who guessed it right, if they guess it right, wins. Please no cheating, by changing times or votes, or else yours won't be counted. Guessing stops at once I finish episode twenty. Also, if your's is crossed out, that means the character is eliminated. Please don't remove your guess once your character is removed, but there is always a second guess. Now, without further ado, let the guessing begin! Webkinz Mania (talk) 00:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) First Guesses #Courtney, Sadie and Trent. --TDA ROCKS (talk) 01:05, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Duncan and Heather. -- (talk) 10:29, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Lindsay and Trent. --TDALindsayfan1 (talk) 10:32, June 5, 2010 #Justin, Lindsay and Sadie. --JasonAlexande08 (talk) 12:29, June 5, 2010 #Courtney, Sadie and Trent. --TotalDramaFan1000 (talk) 11:56, June 6, 2010 #Heather, Lindsay and Trent. --Mrodd (talk) 15:27, June 6, 2010 #Lindsay, Trent and Webby. --Spikes793 (talk) 21:33, June 6, 2010 #Gwen, Izzy and Tyler. --Kgman04 (talk) 11:16, June 7, 2010 #DJ, Courtney and Gwen. --Pokemonwelove (talk) 13:54, June 7, 2010 #Heather, Lindsay and Trent. --BrunoMartinkovitsch (talk) 00:21, June 8, 2010 #Gwen, Justin and Tyler. --UltimateTORINOR (talk) 00:59, June 8, 2010 #Gwen, Justin and Sadie. --Fanfiction2010 (talk) 11:29, June 8, 2010 #Izzy, Trent, and Tyler. --Cards777 (talk) 18:40, June 17, 2010 Second Guesses #Gwen, Heather and Trent. -- (talk) 20:37, June 6, 2010 #Izzy, Owen and Sadie. --Pokemonwelove (talk) 13:57, June 7, 2010